In Time
by Erumaren
Summary: A tale in which two characters travel to far away places, make new discoveries, and generally have a good time.
1. Chapter 1

She stirs. Murky violet eyes open briefly, then shut again followed by a deep shuddering breath.

"You know, no one bothered me this much when I was dead." she groaned.

"Then, how do we keep getting into these situations?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

"Eleven years of friendship and I still don't know." is her soft reply.

"Then, I guess it's a good thing you're the smart one. Because if I'm the brains of this operation, we are in some _serious_ trouble!" the teasing comeback causes a slight, if pained, smile to soften her face.

"Yeah, what happened, exactly?" she asks, cracking one eye open to peer at him questioningly.

He looks down at her sharply, "Y-you don't remember?"

"My friend, if my memory was any worse, I could plan my own surprise party." she sighs.

He's quiet for a moment, and his eyes travel over her. Her body is littered with scars from old hunts, a living tapestry of near-misses and fights. Subconsciously he thanks the powers that be for the fact that she's still alive, still here, with him.

"Gods, 'dying is easy' was the biggest lie ever, I'm exhausted."

He smiles and gently rubs her forearm, "You know, technically, it wasn't on fire…"

"Of course it wasn't on fire! You completely blew it up!" she grumbles. "You, sir, are going to be the death of me someday."

An impudent grin slithers over his face as she half-heartedly scowls at him.

"What say you focus on recovering, have a kip, have a nosh, and bob's your uncle!" he suggests. "Besides, I've still got some bits 'n bobs to take care of from our last adventure."

She gives him the tiredest version of her usual knife-like glare and reluctantly takes his advice as she once again slips off into the dreamless depths of slumber.

 **A/N: Hello once again readers! For those of you who seem to enjoy my writing and have reviewed said stories, I gift you with yet another endeavor of mine, a story in which our two lovely characters here will adventure to far away places, make new discoveries and generally have a good time. I do hope you will enjoy reading this first installment as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next we meet my dears!**


	2. Chapter 2

A constant ache engulfs her consciousness. The incessant beeping of the machinery around her does nothing for the hammering in her skull. She groans as a sound beside her informs her that she is not alone in the room, the shuffle of feet tells her all she needs to know.

"I thought you forgot about me." she rasps.

"Never." the word is said with such warmth that she feels almost floaty.

"I still want to know how you managed to get that car on the roof.." she says conversationally.

"I can't reveal all my tricks." he chuckles.

Her mission to roll over to face him is aborted almost as soon as it's started, unfortunately, a sneeze decides that this is the perfect time to make itself known and the resulting sound is somewhere on the scale between a sneeze and a cough.

"What the hell kind of noise was that?" he asks, startled.

"I sneezed."

"That was _not_ a sneeze."

She looks down wearily at the I.V tube attached to the needle in her arm.

"I hate needles. I'd rather be pecked to death by a flock of hummingbirds…" she grumbles.

"Yeah, well, not much I can do about that, sorry honey." his tone is apologetic. "It's better than surgery though, right?"

The comment induces a snort from his bedridden cohort and her face conveys the pain of so simple an activity.

"The surgery was easy. Life after the surgery? Torture." she informs him with a yawn.

He smiles at her, "Come and find me when you wake up."

"You really think they're going to let me up and around?" she questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not, but you'll think of something." grinning, he gets up and turns off the lights as he softly closes the door.

"I'd take a bullet for you, you know that." she whispers.

"Kaitlyn Payne, you're practically immortal and I'm going to kill you if you say that again."

"I accept no responsibility, Jeremiah Fletcher, and I would do it all again."

"Just go to sleep."

 **A/N: Hello once again dear readers! Thank you for reading this second installment of _In Time._ These chapters will probably vary in length, as do a lot of other chapters in other stories, anyway. If you couldn't tell (this will most likely be the case) I am trying- and failing, miserably- to write Jeremiah as a British bloke, but since I have never written a character like that, I'm bound to make a lot of mistakes. Please bear with me as I completely butcher any attempts at using English slang, again, this is very new to me. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I shall see you all again next time!**


End file.
